Persona Next generation
by Lostpersona
Summary: 16 years after the events of persona 4 Every one has kids and the shadows are back now its time for the new generation to take action lemon in later chapters HIATUS! i will remake all chapters and add character bios tht make sense because right now i have writers block
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the personas if I did chie would be in your bed every day**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

Persona 5: next generation

Chapter one: Intro

Touya Narukami son of Yu and Chie Narukami August 20, 2027

"Wake up Touya!" Chie yelled to her son"5 more minutes" yelled the brown haired teen "no" "yes" "NO!" "fine" Touya muttered going to the bathroom when his mom closed her eyes in annoyance." If you don't wake up I have no choice, HIYA!" Chie yelled but Touya was already in the bathroom." what the hell mom!" Touya yelled when he saw his bed in half."Oh god sorry" "it's alright." "One question why does your hair look likes roxas's from kh?" "I'm tired of looking like a girl" Touya stated grabbing his bag."Touka hurry up!" "Coming big bro!" said a silver haired girl in her teens" you're going to be fine Touka" "How..." "Your eyes are the window to your soul" Touya said stopping the school bus "wha…" "Hurry up laxeaus!" "I'M NOT THAT SLOW BAKA!"

-END-

A/N so hope ya liked it please no flames


	2. Chapter 2

**PERSONA NEXT GENERATION**

**CHAPTER 2: RETURN OF THE SHADOWS**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 4,3,or KH IF I DID THERE WOULD BE SMEX EVERY 5 MINUTES ENJOY.**

***YASOGAMI HIGH SCHOOL* **

"YO!"a black haired teen yelled when Touya got off the bus."Sup Sosuke!"Yelled Touya."so what did you make for lunch?" "Pork ginger and rice."touya said through yawns "Cool yo Akiko you eating with us?"Sosuke asked his twin sister "yeah" Akiko said blushing when she saw Touya smiling at her.

***TIME SKIP* -Homeroom-**

"Hello everyone my name is Naoto Shirogane..." said a bluenette women walking up to the podium "Hello !"everyone in the classroom yelled " and i'll also be teaching you chemistry." "WHY!"Touya and Sosuke yelled to the Heavens.***after school*** " Touya,Sosuke,Akiko,and Ryu stay for a sec please?" "sure" they said in perfect unison you would almost think its funny

"have you heard of the midnight channel?" "yeah our parents told us stories of their adventures" Touya said before Sosuke would say anything vulgar to the teacher" "could you please check it out tonight" "Sure."

***Narukami Residence:Touya's Room***

"it's eleven fifty." "one question." "shoot" " HOW IN THE NAME OF IZANAGI DID YOU GET IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!?" "shhh its starting"

Akiko said in that moment a splitting image of Touya appeared on the screen.

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

**A/N: RYU IS RISE AND TEDDIE'S SON TEDDIE ALSO DECIDED TO STAY HUMAN SO HE CAN SCORE WITH RISE AKIKO AND SOSUKE ARE THE KIDS OF YOSUKE AND AKIKO AND WITH THAT ILL SEE YOU NEXT REVIEW PLEASE AND NO FLAMES!**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

A/N: I MIXED UP LAST TIME YOSUKE IS MARRIED TO YUKIKO AND KANJI PROMISED NAOTO TO MARRY HER WHEN HE CAME BACK FROM A TRIP A WEEK BACK AND HERE ARE THE BIOS:

TOUYA NARUKAMI  
AGE: 16

BLOOD TYPE: A  
WEAPON: KUNAI

ELEMENT: GARU  
ACCESSORIES A PAIR OF GREEN HEADPHONES (FROM MINATO)

SOSUKE HANAMURA  
AGE: 16

BLOOD TYPE:B

WEAPON: HUNTING BOW  
ELEMENT: ZIO  
ACCESSORIES: NONE

AKIKO HANAMURA  
AGE: 16

BLOOD TYPE: B

WEAPON: THROWING KNIVES

ELEMENT: BUFU  
ACCESSORIES A BRACLET TOUYA GAVE HER

RYO NAWAGAWA (YU GAVE TEDDIE THAT LAST NAME)  
AGE: 16

BLOOD TYPE: A

WEAPON: 1H SWORD (BACKHANDED)

ELEMENT: AGI  
ACCESSORIES: NONE


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IA IN TOUYA'S, YU'S, AND CHIE'S POVS**

**-CHAPTER 3: TOUYA'S KIDNAPPING-**

**-TOUYA'S POV-**

'Why was I on the midnight channel last night' I thought while watching TV *DING* 'Ah mah package is here' I thought as I rushed to the door "Package for a Touya Narukami" 'the delivery man looks different maybe there's a new one now' I thought "cool…wait your…MOM ad…' was all I could say before I was knocked out cold.

**-CHIE'S POV-**

I was napping till I heard Touya scream mom so I went down stairs to see what he wanted but to see him gone 'maybe he left' I thought before I saw a note 'is it from Touya' I thought but I was wrong this is what it read:

_IT'S a SHAME THAT YOU Didn't SEE HISKIDNAPPING COMING YU AND CHIE. YOU AND THE OTHER ARE SO LET ME ROT IN JAIL SO ONE BY ONE I"LL STEAL YOUR CHILDREN. THEIR POTENTIAL IS STRONGER THAN YOURS SO HIER SHADOWS WILL FIND THEM QUICK IF I DON"T DECIDE TO KILL THEM FIRST._

_-ADACHI_

"DAMMIT!" I yelled before running to get Yu from Junes.

**-YU'S POV-**

I was working with Teddie and Yosuke when the kids came for their shift but Touya wasn't with them at that moment my phone rang it was a text but the ID said _unknown _the text read:_ I put ur son in the TV. His potential is_ _Stronger than urs so TIC-TOC_

_-ADACHI_

"SHIT!" I yelled "what's wrong" yosuke said when he heard me curse "Touya is in the TV" chie yelled running up to us "WHAT!" Teddie yelled "adachi put him in the TV!" me and chie yelled in perfect unison "I'll call the others" yosuke said taking out his phone. –END-

**A/N: YEP HE WAS KIDNAPPED WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED REVIEW RECOMMENED AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


End file.
